1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to incontinence diapers and more particularly pertains to a new male incontinence diaper for absorbing urine from a male user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of incontinence diapers is known in the prior art.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,732; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,733; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,939; U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,196; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,065.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new male incontinence diaper. The inventive device includes a back panel with a hole therethrough extending between the front and back faces of the back panel. A front flap is coupled to back panel along the side edges and the bottom edge of the back panel to cover the hole of the back panel. An elongate flexible belt strap is coupled to the back panel adjacent the top edge of the back panel.
In these respects, the male incontinence diaper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing urine from a male user.